


senses

by orbitcafe



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, five senses, lol I kinda fucked up the taste one, super short, this is just a basic study of the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitcafe/pseuds/orbitcafe
Summary: a brief overview of rainbow bridge using subaru’s five senses





	senses

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 notes: this was written years ago okay. everything other than this note you are reading rn is untouched from when I wrote this. idk why I never posted this but here we are

A green eye takes in the scene before him. Blood. Smoke clearing away from their fight. A small amount of shards from the road. _His_ oh-so familiar form. The arm sticking through the chest of the man he loves.

The oozing and squelching of the blood is quiet, yet so loud in his ears. His heartbeat, pumping even louder. The quiet hiss of the smoke, so silent that he almost doesn’t notice it. Something sticks out in his mind, the absence of another heartbeat, the beat of _his_ heart.

A familiar metallic tang in his mouth, on his tongue.

Blood, blood, blood, smoke. Two terrible scents mixing and mingling. Two terrible scents that he barely registers.

Why is the blood so prominent in his mind? He feels it and only it.

He feels disconnected from the situation,

in a way.

But suddenly he processes it.

And for the first time since 1990,

he lets himself feel.

**Author's Note:**

> end notes from when I wrote this story: at the end he cries as u can probably guess :D I am a bit upset that I couldn’t do more for feeling and taste, sorry D:


End file.
